Story Ideas and Samples
by FranktheArcher
Summary: I'm wanting to write a story but am having trouble deciding which to pick so I'm going to post a few ideas I have bouncing around in my head. Please let me know which are your favorite and how to improve and where you would like them to go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, and Scholastic. If I did own it then Harry and Hermione would have ended up together. I get no profit from this, besides reviews obviously.

AN: Now that that's over, Welcome! I'm going to update a few ideas of chapters on here and I hope to get some positive feedback on which ones everyone will enjoy. I will probably write all of these eventually, but am having trouble deciding which to write and having problems finding motivation and knew ideas to continue writing. I hope to get help from all who read this, but realize that there are lots of people who don't review so my hopes are unrealistic. Anyways here we go on my first chapter. It is based in sixth year but I don't really want to write it in sixth year so I was thinking about making some kind of time travel in this. Let me know what you all think. I already have a good plan for a second chapter.

Chapter 1

Love. Love can be a powerful motivator... It can cause you to fight for your life while others would give up, to overcome unbelievably difficult obstacles or to accomplish unreal feats. But when love is proven unwanted and unreturned... it can cause even the strongest to crumble. Which brings us to the top of the astronomy tower of the prestigious Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A figure stumbles up the steps and through the open door of the stairway, crumpling as he reaches his destination. The figure sobs heart wrenching cries of sorrow and despair. This figure is none other than Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The savior of the wizarding world.

As the 16 year old Sixth year student sobs he thinks of the past hour and the events of the night before. Oh how much he wishes they didn't happen. While he loved the night before and longs to be forever caught in that moment, the event this morning caused him.. no causes him the deepest, most Excruciating pain in his chest. With those thoughts on his head he brings out the parchment he had grabbed during his quick return to the common room that morning and his quill and begins writing.

Deciding his letter and agony has gone on long enough he ends his apology with "I will always love you- Harry Potter" and turned towards his Snow White companion that he had retrieved prior to his trip to the tower. "Thanks for always being here for me girl... It means the world to me." She gave a short nod and he smiles. Stroking her head he gives her a sad smile. "Go give it to her girl." Watching as she flies off her takes a deep breath and picked up a loose brick and transfigured it into a small knife and takes one final deep breath before holding it to his wrist and slicing, smiling as he feels the physical pain start as the mental and emotional pain slowly start to fade away. Switching hands he repeats the process with the other wrist before walking to the edge of the tower and in a small voices says "I`m so, so sorry..." and plunges the small blade into his chest and through his heart as he throws himself off the building.

In the Great Hall, a young woman sits slowly at the Gryffindor table. She grabs for her favorite cereal and a bowl and pours herself a bowl, fully aware that she is nowhere near hungry at the moment but knows that she needs to eat.

The flood of flapping wings alerts her to the morning owl post. Looking up expecting to see her issue of the Daily Prophet on the way, she is surprised as she notices Hedwig flying towards her. Anger fills her before she sighs and accepts the paper and the letter and decides that she might have been too harsh this morning. Opening the letter to read the apology, panic rises as she reads, hoping that her gut feeling was wrong and that she was just overreacting at the depressing, sorrow-filled letter of a boy that sounded like he had nothing to live for. Getting up and walking towards the Head Table. As she was about to reach Professor Dumbledore to talk to him she halted after hearing a scream.

"ALBUS!" The whole Great Hall quieted as Madam Pomfrey bustled through the doors and sprinted towards the Head Table, screaming the whole time as she ran. Dumbledore stood and rushed around the table and met her as she skid to a halt and breathed deeply.

"Poppy, what is the problem?" he asked in a hushed, concerned tone. The answer was the last thing he expected, and though the young woman standing closely had a sinking feeling in her stomach long before he had even asked his question, she hadn't expected an answer as bad as the one she heard.

"A student has jumped off the Astronomy tower with a knife in his chest and slit wrists, Albus!" She whispered in a voice so quiet that could only be heard because of the silence in the Hall. "I stabilized him, I have no idea how he survived the fall, let alone his wounds... I've done everything I could for him, Albus!" She managed before breaking down. Dumbledore grabbed her and calmed her before looking deep into her eyes. Answering his unasked question she said, "Albus, it.. it was... it was Harry Potter!" Before breaking down yet again.

Hearing a gasp followed by a sob he looked up to see a student running from the room while a piece of parchment fell down and towards him. Squinting he saw the first few words on the page.

'Dear Hermione,'

11 hours earlier...

Harry held Hermione as she cried about Ron and Lavender. He didn't really know what to do about this or how to make her feel better but he held her all the same, for that is what a best friend was for. He felt her shift in his hug and looked down at her to the step below him where she was sitting and was surprised to see her looking at him with a sad but questioning look that only Hermione could pull off. Raising an eyebrow at her she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes and asked, "Is this how it feels when you see Ginny and Dean together?" The question through him completely off guard. 'What does she mean?' he thought. 'I don't love Ginny'. At his confused look she mistook it as confusion on how she knew, not that he really didn't know what he meant. "I see the way you look at her, Harry." she told him in a small voice.

"Hermione I.." seeing the accusing look on her face he decided to tell her a small portion of the truth, "what you're feeling know is how I've always felt when i saw the girl I love with or longing to be with another man." Harry finished with a pained expression. Nodding she looked down and Harry felt relieved that she didn't dig any deeper and accepting his half-truth. Yes while Harry did technically tell the truth, he hadn't told her the real reason she gave Ginny those looks. His looks towards Ginny have been from wanting a good relationship like she and Dean had, not that he wanted Ginny. Of course he couldn't tell her that! She would ask who he wanted to have a relationship with and then Harry would be forced to tell her who he was really in love with. It wouldn't exactly be the best time to tell Hermione that he loves her as he held as she cried about Ron and Lavender.

"How do you do it Harry?" She whispered from his chest. "Deal with the pain I mean.."

He sighed as he held her and thought for a few minutes. Then deciding that he should tell her how he does it he said, "Get up." She looked at him and he repeated, "Get up, 'Mione" She slowly stood and he followed, taking her hand and pulling her behind him. "I'm gonna show you how I deal with the pain I have over the woman I love. She followed all the way and didn't pay attention to where they were going. As Harry let go of her hand she watched as he walked back and forth past a section of wall and thought 'I need my private place to get past the pain.. with a place for Hermione' Then Harry grabbed the door and opened it, stepping aside and holding it open for her to go in first and watched as she paused to observe his room.

It wasn't very wide, but it did extend long past what she had suspected. At the front of the room was pair of couches facing each other with a long rectangular table in the middle and a fireplace on the wall not so far away with a large cabinet on the opposite wall. Further down the long room was lots of dummies and on the ceilings were what looked like white Television screens. Looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow she pointed at the screens and he gave her a small smile and said, "You'll see"

He walked over and flopped down on the couch and gave her a look that said 'Are you just gonna stand there' and she gave a small, sad smile and walked over and gently sat down. "So this is my way to blow off some steam and get passed pain. I use the dummies over there to feel better and to improve my casting so I'm ready to duel against stronger and faster opponents and so that I can take down easier opponents both easier and faster" Harry said and then stood and pointed at the screen. "That is actually a really cool tool. It tells you how accurate your spells are and how powerful they are," he paused and fired a stunner at a dummy and two numbers appeared on the screen, one on top of the other, "The top number is how powerful your spells are. The number ranges from 0-100... I think 100 is the highest at least. That was a low-level stunner that registered at 43." He fired another stunner and the number read 65. "Now the number changes color depending on the type of spell its hit with. Harmless spells register green, while spells that would hurt an opponent register as yellow. Spells that would disarm/incapacitate an opponent register an orange color. And a spell that would kill or severely injure opponents register as black color." He finished

"The bottom number is your accuracy. For instance if you were to hit the dummy in the head, neck, heart, or if you are aiming for the arms then at the shoulders and hands score higher. The type of spell affects it too. Obviously you are more likely to try to hit someone with a cutting curse in the shoulders or neck instead of their chest so those score higher than if were to hit the same place with, say, a stunner. The color of the accuracy number is either black, grey, or white with a black outline so you can see it. It stands for if you use a light, dark, or neutral spell." Turning to look at Hermione he asked, "Any questions?"

She just stared at him with a shocked expression. Then she said, "Yeah that is pretty awesome, Harry.." He frowned. 'Was that it? No How does it work? No questions followed by theories to explain it all? She really must be beat up..' Harry thought to himself. He sighed and walked over to the cabinet and opened it. "What's in there Harry?"

He took out two small glasses and a bottle and walked over and sat down on the couch opposite Hermione and leaned across the table and set a glass in front of her and then poured the contents of the bottle into her glass and leaned back and did the same in front of himself before grabbing his glass and sitting back and saying, "Firewhiskey" before draining half of his glass and looking up at Hermione. She looked at him in shock and he replied "It helps with my pain." He still remembered the first day he had drank. It had been with Sirius the year before when he had told the man that he was in love with Hermione. He had known even then and yet still hasn't told her. Sirius had been the only person he had ever told of his feelings for his best friend, and they had followed that conversation with drinking. A lot of drinking.

Returning to the present he looked at said love and saw as she looked at the glass with an unsure look before attempting to take a large drink to drown her sorrow. Key word being attempting. She gulped down half of her mouthful before spitting half of it out as she coughed and sputtered as her eyes watered and Harry laughed. Grabbing his drink he moved to sit next to her and rub and pat her back as she tried to breath again. After regaining her breath she laughed at herself and her failed attempt at her first drink and then tried to yet again take a drink, this time taking smaller drinks and successfully drowning her sorrows. As they finished their first glasses Harry refilled them and looked at the girl who he believed to be the love of his life and smiled. As he drained his glass he stood and walked towards the target range and fired off spell after spell hitting his target each time. Overtime his power levels started to increase and his accuracy did also. After around a half hour of launching spells at the targets his numbers were power levels were going down but his accuracy was the best yet.

Finally deciding that he was satisfied enough and that the dummies had taken enough beating he walked back to the couch and collapsed next to Hermione exhausted and sweaty but happy. Looking over he saw that she had refilled his drink and looked at her to say thanks only to laugh as he saw that she was starting to feel it and was nursing another glass. deciding to catch up he held his drink up and said, "I see you are getting into this" and drained his glass in a few gulps and filled and drained another glass and sat back with his fifth and smiled. "This is more fun than drinking alone."

She smiled at him and returned. "I'm having fun tonight Harry. This is getting my thoughts off Ron and dulling my pain. Are you still upset about Ginny?" She slurred.

"It isn't Ginny," he said softly and she looked at him in confusion. "Hermione, I never was upset about her. I have never been upset about Ginny Weasley." Seeing she was about to interrupt he held up a hand and said, "I don't love Ginny."

"Who do you love then, Harry? Huh? Because you said that this was the place that you go when you get sad about the girl you love!" Seeing the blood drain from his face and not hearing an answer she said, "Exactly Harry!"

"Ginny isn't the girl I love! She is like a sister to me! Why would I want Ginny? I'm not trying to be mean or anything but Ginny doesn't even know me 'Mione! All she sees when she looks at me is The-Boy-Who-Lived not the real Harry Potter. I don't want the Fangirl." Seeing her confused look he started again. "Hermione I know that everyone thinks that I look at her with longing, and I do, but for different reasons. I want a real relationship with someone and I envy her because she is one of the only people I know who actually has something real..."

"Who then? Harry, who are you pining over because you think they won't be with you? Because any girl in this school would want to be with you Harry, you are amazing!" She finished with a tone that broadcasted her thoughts. That Harry was stupid to think he wasn't good enough. What happened next took her by complete surprise.

Harry stood up and walked around the table to sit next to her. As he sat her reached out and cupped her face with both hands and leaned in as he pulled her towards him and his lips crashed against hers and time seemed to stop for Harry as he realized what he had just done and waited for her to respond however she would. As her surprise ended it was Harry's turn to be surprised as he felt her start to respond by kissing back instead of the smack he had been waiting for. As her hands reached up to run through her hair Harry deepened the kiss by opening his mouth slightly and running his tongue across her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth in response. As their tongues met Harry thought to himself, 'I never thought I would ever have the chance to do this. And I certainly never expected it to be this good' he added happily. After the passion filled kiss ended Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes and let all his love show as he finally said, "It's you Hermione. It has always and will always be you."

"Harry... I.. I..." Hermione stared at her best friend. He loved her... He really loved her and he always has. Not sure how to respond sh ejust stared at him in shoch.

"I know Hermione. You don't have to say anything. I know that you don't feel the same way." He just have her a sad smile and a single tear escaped his eye and as it slowly fell down his face he opened his mouth again and tried to find exactly what he wanted to say, then paused and shut it and thought. Finally, deciding he knew what he was gong to say he cleared his throat and grabbed her hands before saying, "I always have Hermione. That's why I haven't ever said anything. I realized that you would never want me a long time ago. I-"

He was cut off as she slamed her lips into his with a firey passion and he paused, started for a second and then returned the kiss. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and pulled back, looking into his eyes with an expression of want and said, "You never know until you try Harry. You should have told me a long time ago." Then returned to kissing him.

Harry couldn't believe what has happening. She was actually kissing him after he finally told her his secret. Feeling a hand on his shoulders, he was surprised as he fely her weight shift onto him as she moved into his lap and then leaned onto him, pushing him down onto his back.

He sighed in loss as she broke the kiss only to open his eyes in surprise as he fely her hands start to unbutton her shirt. Looking first at her hands then up at her face he saw her looking down at him wth lustful eyes and biting her lower lip and he groaned at the feeling of her hands carressing his chest as she finished the last button, the feeling plus the way she looked becoming too much. She startled as she felt him start to poke her as her started to harden He moved his hands up and rubbed up her sides and then moved then up to cup her breasts, giving them a small squeeze before moving his hands down and grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up over her bra and then over her head, marvelling in seeing her beautiful, pale stomach and set the shirt next to him. Realizing that it shouldnt be able to fit next to him he looked and saw that while they had been busy the room had morphed the couch into a bed, a comfortable one at that.

Looking back at the goddess in his lap, he saw her lean down onto him and met his lips, now a kiss of gental passion instead of the firey lust that it had been before. Closing his eyes, Harry relaxed into the kiss. After a few moments he broke the kiss, planning on telling her he loved her. That plan was ruined as, as soon as his lips left hers she moved down to his neck and started working on it. As Harry's mind clouded in lust and want he got lost in the feelings. Next thing that he knew, he was laying on top off her locked in a passionate kiss and then Harry realized that they both were naked and he was slowly grinding onto her, thrusting back and florth slowly as she moaned into his mouth.

Pulling back Harry thought that this should be more special and that she dserved more so he looked deep into her eyes and let his heart lose as he told her how he felt about her. "Hermione I love you. So much more that I can or will ever be able to describe, but I am going to try. You are the first and last thing that I think of everyday. I don't know what I would have done if you would have been hurt worse in the Minsitry last year. Everything that I have done has been for you. I stopped that troll from hurting you in first year. In second I killed the Basilisk, not because it took Ginny, but because it had hurt you. You are MINE Hermoine and I will never let anything or anyone EVER get away with hurting you! Whenever I have ever faced a challenge, no matter how deadly or unblieveable, I always come back because I think of you during. Whenever I was being tortured by Voldemort during the third task only the thought of making it back to you kept me going, kept me from being overtaken by the pain of the Cruciatus curse and slipping away into madness. You are my everything Hermione and I won't be able to live without you."

"I love you too Harry." She said through her tears of happiness and they yet again shared a kiss, though this one more tender and loving. After a few moments the kiss heated up and she broke away from him, looking into his eyes with a lustful need and said, "Make loved to me Harry."

Looking into her eyes he met hers with his as he lined himself up and slowly slid into her tight hole. They both groaned as he reached the base and slowly withdrew, thinking that it shouldn't be possible for something to feel as good as she did. As they got into rythym, Harry started to speed up his thrusts and Hermione moaned as he did. She felt herself start to get close and became louder as the pace built and the thrusts became harder. Finally, she felt the dam start to break as she moaned out, "I'm really close Harry!"

"So am I" He said and he felt her start to clench and flutter around him as he twitched and came inside of her and collapsed on top of her. After sitting there for a few moments he rolled off of her and gave her another long, tender kiss and wrapped his arms around her, feeling sleep start to overcome him. As he fell asleep his last thoughts were, 'I hope that this lasts.'

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled and moved her head into his chest.

The next morning...

Hermione woke up slowly, streching. Stopping suddenly at the pain in her legs she frowned and mentally observed herself. Feeling a small but pleasent pain in her crotch, plus the feeling of stickiness between her legs she sat up quickly. She watched as the unnoticed arm that had been across her stomach flew towards her legs and then retracted from her body to teh figure next to her. Slowly turning she saw Harry laying in bed next to her. 'Harry?' she thought panicked as she watched as he streched and slowly opened his eyes before blinking owlishly. Then a smile spread across his face and he said, "Morning beautiful!" as he watched her and grabbed her hand. Thinking to the night before she remembered coming to the Room of Requirement with Harry and the she remember starting to drink and then... Nothing. She flew out of bed and grabbed her clothes. "'Mione?" He said confused and saw as she turned towards him.

"What the HELL, Harry!?" she screamed at him. "You took me up here to get our minds off of the people that we love and then seduce me?"

"What do you mean Hermione? Don't you remember last night?" He asked and saw her shake her head. "You don't remeber anything?" He asked incredulously. At her confirm that she didn't he told her, "Last night was one of, if not the, cest night of my life and you are saying that you don't remember anything!"

"Of course I don't remember anything Harry! I love Ron! Why would I sleep with you of all people? You are my best friend, Harry. How could you take Advantage of me like this?"

"What? But.. but you said..." Harry said slowly curling up, realizing everything that happened last night was just firewhisky induced. She didn't really love him and never would

"Harry I trusted you to help me. I trusted you and you took me up here to take advantage of me! Instead of helping me get over my pain of Ron you practically raped me and caused me more pain!" She said, looking at Harry with a look of betrayal and pain as she cried.

He looked back with just as much betrayal and an infinatly greater amount of pain. "I...I..." He stopped and broke down as tear after tear escaped his eyes and flooded down his face. "You said you loved me! I should have known better." He said as he got up and started putting his clothes on and started getting mad, angrier by the second he stormed towards the door and sais, "Of course you don't love me! I never should have told you my feelings! No one will ever be able to love me. I'm just a Freak!" He said and turned towards the door and opened it, before deciding better and looking back at her and said, "I should have known you would leave me, too! Everyone does. My parents did! Ron always does! YOU were the only person that I thought would never leave me. You have always been there for me... That's why I love you so much and always have!" Finished, he turned towards the door and stormed out.

Hermione stood there shocked and then ran to the door and yelled out, "HARRY" only to see that he wasn't there anymore.

Present time

Hermione was rushing towards the Hospital Wing in disbelief. Hoping, praying that Madam Pomfrey had exaggerated Harry's condition and that he was ok, only to bust through the doors and see how wrong she was. In the far corner, Harry was laying on a bed and looked horrible. He was extremely pale from blood loss and was unconsious. His face was covered in b harsh looking bruises, 'Probably from hitting the ground after he...' She couldn't finish the thought. She walked towards his bed before collapsing into a chair nearby and completly breaking down. She was the reason he was in that bed. She had drove him to do this. Curling into a ball she let loose tear after tear until her crying turned into full on heart wrenching sobs of panic as she looked at her best friend.

She didn't realize how long she sat there crying, but soon jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she say Professor Dumbledore staring deep into her eyes before he ehld up a folder piece of parchment. "I believe this is yours Miss Granger." he said as he handed it over to her. Recognising Harry's letter she snatched it out of his hand before looking panicly between the Headmaster and the letter. Seeing the look on her face he smiled at her. "I did not read the contents of that letter as they are between you and Mister Potter here" He reasured before looking up at said boy and frowning.

"It's all my fault, Professor!" She said before breaking down yet again and her patted her on the shoulder.

"Shush, child. Everything shall be ok. Mister Potter has proven yet and again that he can overcome these types of situations." Before turning and leaving the room.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over with two potions and thrust them into her hands before cheching on Harry. After finishing her diagnostics she turned and met the questioning glance of Hermione and said, "Drink those and you will fell better" after drinking the potions she leaned back and relaxed before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Her last thoughts her, 'How can I have managed to do this to Harry?'

AN: Please review everyone. I could really use the feedback whether, dare I say it, positive and negative. Thanks everyone who takes their time :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, and Scholastic. If I did own it then Harry and Hermione would have ended up together. I get no profit from this, besides reviews obviously.

AN: Hey everyone sorry it's been so long I've been pretty busy with moving into my new house and getting situated and everything. This is a chapter that I would really like to continue and make into a full story but my problem is that I need a beta horribly. The first one I had had little to no knowledge of Harry Potter and I haven't heard from him in way too long and the second one never answered me after reading this chapter so I have no idea what's up with him. So if you're reading this story and wanna continue seeing it posted then please contact me about being a beta. Thanks!

Chapter 1

On the street of Privet Drive there were many houses. They were lined one after the other and looked almost identical, for they all were the same shape and size, each having the same sized yard. They all had the same family dynamic, a husband who would go to work everyday to support his family, a wife who stayed at home to take care of the children in the house, a child or two of varying ages and the occasional pet. But there was one house that stood out slightly, having the best kept garden and yard, each tree, bush, plant, and flower perfectly trimmed and the grounds perfectly weeded. This house was number 4 of Privet Drive, which was home to the Dursley family and the Potter Boy.

Inside the house the Dursley's ate their breakfast in silence as a small boy by the name of Harry Potter stood in the corner quietly, trying not to make a sound as he waited for the family to finish eating, praying that he would be able to actually eat today. Harry hadn't had anything to eat for almost 2 weeks and the starving boy was afraid that today wouldn't be any different. He watched on as his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley stuffed themselves with all the food they could, trying to make sure there was nothing left for Harry.

You see Harry only got to eat if he finished all of his chores on time and even then, he was only allowed to eat what was left after the family finish eating, which usually only consisted of toast and if he was lucky some eggs and bacon or sausage whichever they had that morning. Day after day he would wake up early in the morning and slave after his family cooking every meal, cleaning every part of the house, and doing all the yard work.

Which brings us to this current morning as the family ate their eggs and bacon in relative silence, the only sounds were the disgusting sounds of Vernon and Dudley eating, if you could call the way they shove food down their throats eating. Harry watched closely, grinning on the inside as he saw both of them slowing down and chanced a glance at his aunt Petunia, who was sitting across from her husband and son, and saw the frown on her face, as she too saw both slowing their eating as they were reaching their limits. As they stopped with a few pieces of bacon and a half plate of eggs left on the table.

"Did you get enough to eat Venon?" she asked and her lips pursed as he nodded before thanking her and walking out to the kitchen. Turning towards her son she asked him the same question and frowned slightly at getting a similar answer from her son. "Are you sure, popkin? Surely you want some more of this delicious bacon and eggs?" she asked almost beggingly, desperate to get the rest of the food gone before she would have to give it to the boy.

Harry watched pleadingly as his cousin eyed the remains of the food on the counter and finally replying that he didn't want anymore and Harry almost shouted in triumph as his aunt turned to him and gave him a hate filled glare.

"You heard him boy! Come get this food and eat it before I change my mind!" Harry rushed forward to make his plate. Smiling inwardly he scraped what was left of his relatives breakfast on a plate and sat as he reached the table. Harry was so caught up in finally having something to eat that he never heard the screech of the mail slot opening followed by the clank of it hitting the door. Nor did he hear the thud of the mail hitting the ground. Lifting his fork of the table he scooped a bite onto it and brought it to his mouth, only to jump in his seat, flinging his food off the fork.

"BOY!" The booming voice of his uncle took him away from his plate as he rushed towards the door to see what his uncle wanted.

As he neared the door out of the kitchen he went to push it only for it to fly towards him, smacking him straight in his nose. A hand flied up to cover his nose barely in time, as blood begins to rush out. Looming up, Harry barely saw his uncle's fist before it slammed into his right eye. Harry staggered backwards and then falls to the floor as the follow up backhand to his left cheek sends him off-balance.

Curling into a ball and looking up at his uncle through his blurry vision, Harry wonders what he did this time. His uncle stood over him with a almost purple face, complete with bulging veins in his forehead and labored breath.

Looking into his uncle's bulging eyes, he once again wondered if he would die today. "Are you deaf, Boy?" he asked furiously.

"Nn.. No sir.." Harry choked out in pain quietly.

"Are your legs broken Boy?" He asked,adding a stomp to Harry's small legs for emphasis.

Harry had to bite down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood to keep from calling out in pain. Looking up at his uncle he wanted to reply 'if your fat arse keeps stepping on me like that then they might break' though it wouldn't be the first time his "relatives" had broken a bone while using him as a punching bag.

Swallowing the small amount of blood he answered, "No sir"

"Then why in the bloody hell is my mail still on the floor in front of the door?" he bellowed, ending each word with a punch or kick to the small child under him. After finishing his assault he walked back into the living room and Harry heard him plump back down into his chair.

He lay there for a moment before slowly dragging himself up and walking towards the front door. Carefully bending down grab the mail to make sure to not get any blood on the envelopes, Harry froze as he looked up at the sound of the slot being opened again, only to lock his pair emerald green eyes with the huge amber pair that stared through the slot above the beak that held it open. The beak retracted and the slot slammed close, only to open again as a new letter fell through the opening. Looking down at the letter he was shocked at the name he saw on it.

Harry Potter

4 Privet Drive

The cupboard under the stairs

Harry rushed forwards and looked through the mail slot and yet again met the amber eyes, this time from a branch on the tree out front. Harry jumped back at the sight of the owl and rubbed his head in confusion before turning and walking towards the front room to give his uncle the mail. Harry paused before opening the door and glanced down at the letter in his hands and stuffed it into his pants, knowing that if his relatives saw it then they wouldn't let him keep it. Walking into the door smiling inwardly he handed his uncle his mail and stood there wondering what was in that letter.

Later that night as his Aunt did her knitting and his uncle watched the nightly news Harry opened the letter in the solitude of his cupboard, having been thrown in there and the door locked long before.

Three pieces of parchment fell out of the heavy letter and Harry held them up towards the light that was shining through the slots in the door. Slowly he read the first letter, eyes widening at the contents of the letter and what they meant. He was a wizard. He could do magic.

'This explains so much!' he thought to himself excitedly. Putting aside the letter he looked at the next piece of parchment and saw his school list. Reading over it he frowned. How was he supposed to get most of this stuff? The answer to his question was in the next piece of parchment.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Hello young Harry, I have written you this letter hoping that this reaches your hands before those of your family. Below are the directions to the entrance to a wizarding city, one where you can buy all your school supplies. The entrance is located in a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. When you reach your destination talked to Tom the barkeep. The owl outside your house is mine and will await your reply before leaving. If there is no reply in 3 days you will start getting quite a few more of your Hogwarts letters each day after.

Reading and rereading the letter Harry had a smile on his face as he wrote a small note the back of an old piece of homework that he never turned in and laid back on his uncomfortable bed and formed a plan for tomorrow. For tomorrow was Dudley's birthday and they would all be going to London to the zoo.

Harry was in his bed, dreaming of what it would be like in a world of magic as the only awake occupant of the house walked towards his cupboard angrily.

"Up! Get up! Now Boy!" His aunt's shrill voice jerked him out of his pleasant dreams abruptly. Jerking into a sitting position on his bed, Harry looked around trying to figure out what was going on. "Up!" His Aunt shouted again and Harry's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Today was his whale of a cousin's birthday.

'Of course the one day that I oversleep has to be Dudley's birthday' he thought to himself angrily.

As he stepped through the kitchen door to make Dudley's birthday breakfast a hand grabs his hair and slams it into the wall before throwing him towards the kitchen. Stumbling in pain, Harry grabbed the mounds of food that would be his relatives breakfast and starts to cook it, making coffee as he passes the coffee maker.

Mentally going over his plan as he makes the food he barely could hear his Aunts angered comments about him being useless and how she will beat him to death if Dudley doesn't enjoy his breakfast and he didn't register Dudley's spoiled complaints about not getting enough presents later when he came down to breakfast, only focusing on his cooking and perfecting his plan.

It was only later as they pulled up in front of the zoo that Harry allowed his focus to shift back on the world instead of his thoughts. He bid his time, waiting for the perfect moment to execute his escape plan. Following the others he waited for them to look away so that he could slip away unnoticed until he was long gone. So he waited, cursing under his breath at every missed chance, until finally they had wandered into the Reptile exhibit. Harry watched as his cousin and uncle slammed on the glass and screamed at a nice sized Python in it's glass enclosure with a bored expression.

After they finished bothering the poor creature he walked up to it's exhibit. It really was an amazing snake though. Harry could see why the wanted to see it awake and moving. It looked about 13 feet long and had a beautiful orange and black coat. It had white dashed stripes that were surrounded in black that led all the way down its sides. Looking down to the corner of the glass he saw some writing and read it.

Breed: Tiger Reticulated Python CB(Captive Born)

Sex: Female (pregnant)

'That explains the orange' he thought.

"Sorry about that." he told the snake, "They think they are better than everyone else." He looked around and noticed that his opportunity for escape had came and was about to try and calmly walk out of the building before he was startled by something he didn't expect.

"Oh, I am used to it by now, youngling" At hearing the female voice Harry stiffened, shocked at the idea of an animal talking to him. "People stand next to this glass all day and gawk at me." Turning towards the voice, Harry saw the huge Python staring at him. He looked at the red ruby eyes of the Python with amazement.

"How can I understand you?" Harry asked bewildered. He had never been able to talk to any animals before, let alone a snake.

"You are a speaker, which means you are magical. This also means that you can free me of this damnable prison!" The snake hissed with a gleam in it's eye.

"How am I to get you out of here? I haven't learned any magic yet." Harry told the snake sadly. "What's in it for me if I do breaking you out of here? I could be using this time to escape my own prison of my relatives but I am trying to talk to you instead."

The snake looked at him for a minute before responding. "I have nothing to give you youngling! I have been trapped within this cage for as long as I can remember."

Harry thought a moment before a thought came to him. "One of your young!" He replied happily.

"What?" She asked confused.

"If I break you out I want one of your young! The sign on the glass claims you are pregnant and if I can talk to snakes I want one." He told her.

She looked at him for a few moments before replying, "What you ask for is a huge price young one. Is there a way I can convince you differently? Perhaps you can take me as your familiar?" She offered. Harry thought for a free seconds before shaking his head giving her a negative. "Well I guess I have to accept your offer as I have no other choice. If you can free me you can have one of my eggs when I lay them."

"Sounds like a plan!" Harry answered with a big grin on his face and started thinking of a way. Checking along the glass for any cracks or holes he frowned, seeing no way to get the snake out. Scowling he realized that he was so caught up in the idea of the bonuses that he really never thought of how he would get the creature out. 'Damnit I really wanted that snake!' he thought to himself. "If I could break you out I would, friend. Do you have any ideas?"

"Magic! Magic is about intent young one. Focusing on what you want should accomplish your goal." Harry stepped closer and the snakes words and looked around, looking for anyone watching him.

Seeing that no one was paying him any attention, Harry looked at the snake and whispered, "I am going to try and make a small enough hole for you to climb through and into my clothes." Harry looked down at his clothes and sighed, "You know, it's pretty sad that I can fit a big snake in my shirt because it's too big and no one would notice a thing. Anyways, if I can create the hole and you can fit inside my clothes then I will smuggle you out with me when I make my escape. Sound good?" Harry asked.

The Python nodded up at him and Harry looked around one last time before focusing all he could on making a hole just big enough for the snake to fit through in the glass. After few minutes of trying Harry frowned, realizing that something he was doing was wrong. Thinking back to all the other times he had accidentally done magic in the past, Harry realized that the only way he had ever done magic was with strong emotions.

'Emotions must help channel magic' Harry thought to himself and attempted again, this time focusing on his happiness of learning of Magic and being able to leave the Dursleys. He focused on his fear of being caught and not making his escape to Diagon Alley, forever being stuck with the Dursleys.

As he focused, Harry felt a weird sensation, a dormant feeling of power that was foreign to him, creep from his chest moving towards his arm. Harry looked down and was slightly surprised to see and feel the glass start to part under his fingers, making a small hole about waist high that slowly got bigger until it was the same size as the snake. Harry stared at the whole in amazement before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts. Stepping closer to the glass, Harry lifted a corner of his oversized shirt before hissing, "Come on!"

As the snake slid through the hole and into his shirt, Harry shivered at the feeling of its warm, smooth scales sliding onto his skin and wrapping around him. Finally, the snake had finished making his way inside Harry's shirt. Harry looked down and shook his head, wondering if it was a good or bad thing that his undersized, malnourished body mixed with the huge snake made the oversized shirt look like it fit him perfectly, if not a little big and baggy still. 'Damn this shirt is huge! God Dudley you're bigger than I thought. You definitely need to lose weight.' Harry thought.

Looking back towards the glass, Harry held up his hand and concentrated on trying to channel the same feeling he had from before. Harry smiled as the feeling of power returned. Slowly, the hole started to close before him until under his hand just smooth glass was left. Looking around and seeing that no one was watching him Harry made his way towards the exit with a smile on his face. Today was the start of his new life.

AN2: I was planning on another 2k words but that didn't happen obviously. Please anyone who is interested in being a beta PM me ASAP!


End file.
